Procura-me
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "O ruivo sentiu um corpo cair sobre o seu e automaticamente, ignorando a dor do seu ombro, abraçou-o. Olhou para o rosto inconsciente do moreno sobre si e tremeu interiormente. Sentiu uma das suas mãos molhadas e foi quando a levantou e viu que era sangue que a sua mente pareceu estalar e o medo começou a corroê-lo por dentro."


**Título: **Procura-me

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** K+

**Casal:** Ogami & Yuuki

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade.

**Sinopse:** "O ruivo sentiu um corpo cair sobre o seu e automaticamente, ignorando a dor do seu ombro, abraçou-o. Olhou para o rosto inconsciente do moreno sobre si e tremeu interiormente. Sentiu uma das suas mãos molhadas e foi quando a levantou e viu que era sangue que a sua mente pareceu estalar e o medo começou a corroê-lo por dentro."

**Notas da História:** Code: Breaker não me pertence (infelizmente). E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Estava um dia bonito; o sol brilhava alto no céu limpo com poucas nuvens e apenas uma leve brisa se podia fazer sentir.

Yuuki caminhava distraidamente pelas ruas da cidade, sem saber muito bem onde estava nem para onde ia; a sua mente estava bem longe dali, demasiado ocupada com pensamentos confusos sobre sentimentos incertos.

Passou por uma loja já sua conhecida e olhou para a televisão que se encontrava na montra com uma anormal falta de interesse. Estava a dar o programa do seu ídolo, Nyanmaru, mas não parou para ver, e isso, definitivamente, não era normal, e para quem o conhecesse seria preocupante.

Não conseguia parar de pensar na última luta contra o Primeiro. Aquela luta onde mais uma vez todos os Code Breakers estavam reunidos para proteger Sakura do ex-code 1, Hitomi.

Mas não era bem na luta que ele pensava, e sim na forma como fora protegido por ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Sexto, Ogami Rei!

**/Flashback On/**

A luta já durava há algum tempo, e todos já estavam exaustos. Todos menos Hitomi, que continuava impassível sem qualquer sinal de cansaço. Olhava-os de cima de um telhado como se eles fossem insignificantes, apenas pedras no seu caminho que precisavam de ser eliminadas.

Yuuki era o que estava mais perto do Primeiro, sabia que não poderia continuar a atacar, caso contrário era certo que entraria em modo Lost, mas não queria dar parte fraca. Agarrava-se ao seu ombro direito ferido e ofegava, tentando levantar-se, quando de repente se sentiu a ser observado. Arregalando os olhos olhou para cima encarando o seu atacante que o olhava com malicia enquanto uma bola de eletricidade começava a formar-se à sua frente, pronta a ser lançada.

Porque o atacava apenas a ele, assim tão de repente? Talvez porque fosse quem estivesse mais perto?

O ataque foi lançado, e Yuuki não se conseguia mexer. O seu corpo não respondia aos seus instintos.

- **Yuuki!** – Ouviu algumas vozes gritarem o seu nome, e de repente alguém se colocou à sua frente protegendo-o do ataque. – **Ogami!** – As mesmas vozes gritavam o nome do Sexto.

O ruivo sentiu um corpo cair sobre o seu e automaticamente, ignorando a dor do seu ombro, abraçou-o. Olhou para o rosto inconsciente do moreno sobre si e tremeu interiormente. Sentiu uma das suas mãos molhadas e foi quando a levantou e viu que era sangue que a sua mente pareceu estalar e o medo começou a corroê-lo por dentro. No entanto isso não o impediu de olhar para o ex-code 1 com raiva, apesar de o receio também lá estar.

- **Patético.** – Hitomi cuspiu com escárnio. – **Por hoje vou deixar-vos em paz, isto já não é divertido.** – E, do nada, desapareceu.

Rapidamente todos os outros rodearam Ogami e Yuuki visivelmente preocupados com o estado de ambos.

- **Sexto…** - Yuuki sussurrou para si próprio, não conseguindo evitar o sentimento de culpa que começava a tomar conta de si.

**/Flashback Off/**

Já tinham passado três dias desde então. Ogami acabou por ficar bem, o ferimento fora tratado rapidamente, por isso ele não perdera muito sangue, o que era bom.

O problema era que Yuuki não sabia como iria encarar o Sexto na próxima vez que o visse. Não só porque se sentia culpado pelo que acontecera, como também porque não conseguia entender qual seria a possível razão para ele o ter protegido quando mais ninguém tinha movido um músculo para o fazer apesar de estarem todos preocupados.

Não sabia se Ogami o considerava a si e aos outros amigos ou apenas "colegas de trabalho", mas mesmo que os considera-se amigos era estranho arriscar-se daquela maneira por si, sobretudo quando nunca o fizera com mais ninguém, pelo menos não daquela maneira tão precipitada e imprudente. Ou então era Yuuki que não sabia como aquilo a que chamavam amizade funcionava, pois nunca tivera alguém a quem pudesse verdadeiramente chamar de amigo. Nunca tivera ninguém por quem estivesse disposto a dar a sua vida.

De repente parou no meio da rua e arregalou os olhos. Dar a vida? Por alguém?

Subitamente os seus ouvidos super sensíveis captaram o som de risadas e vozes conhecidas. Apressou-se então a esconder-se num beco ali perto e pouco tempo depois pôde ver Sakura, Ogami e Toki a passar por si sem o notar. Caminhavam juntos e Sakura parecia bastante animada enquanto tagarelava com o loiro, o qual lhe dáva toda a sua atenção de bom grado. Ao passo que Ogami mantinha-se em silêncio, parecendo estar com a mente noutro sítio.

Inconscientemente Yuuki desejou poder saber o que ele estava a pensar.

Esperou que eles se afastassem o suficiente e assim que teve a certeza de que não ia ser visto pelos outros três, saiu do seu esconderijo e dirigiu-se para um parque que sabia que havia ali perto. Precisava de um sítio sossegado para pensar.

Acordou lentamente e olhou em volta procurando perceber onde estava. Quando finalmente a sua mente grogue pelo sono se elucidou e lembrou-se que se tinha sentado à sombra de uma árvore e no meio dos seus pensamentos acabara por adormecer ali mesmo.

O dia já estava a chegar ao fim, o sol já se estava a esconder e a dar lugar à lua, e os candeeiros do parque já começavam a se acender.

- **Finalmente acordaste.** – Uma voz pronunciou-se, e Yuuki tinha a certeza de que a conhecia.

Olhou para a sua frente e viu uma sombra mover-se até ficar visível pela luz de um candeeiro que se encontrava ali perto.

- **S-sexto? **– Gaguejou atordoado. – **C-como… porque…**

- **Eu vi-te.** – Interrompeu-o. – **Conseguiste passar despercebido pelo Toki e pela Sakurakouji, mas não por mim.** – Aproximou-se lentamente e agachou-se à frente do ruivo, olhando-o. – **Algum problema Yuuki?** – Perguntou preocupadamente.

Yuuki sentiu-se estremecer diante da preocupação que o moreno demonstrava para consigo. – **P-porque haveria um problema?**

- **A partir do momento em que tentas evitar os teus amigos, então é porque há um problema. Nem que seja só na tua cabeça.** – E sorriu levemente.

Sentiu-se corar diante daquilo. Não conseguia lembrar-se da última vez que o vira sorrir, por mais ínfimo que o sorriso fosse. – **Não é nada, sou só eu e os meus pensamentos.** – E levantou-se desconcertado, levando o outro a fazer o mesmo. E de repente viu-se preso entre a árvore e o corpo do maior que apoiava ambas as mãos de cada lado da sua cabeça.

- **Espero que saibas que podes contar comigo.** – Disse suavemente, pegando-lhe no queixo com uma mão para evitar que ele desvia-se os olhos dos seus. –** Para tudo. **– Concluiu.

- **H-hai!** – Respondeu, estremecendo internamente perante o olhar penetrante do moreno.

Ogami olhou-o por mais alguns segundos, até suspirar e aproximar o seu rosto do dele lentamente. Hesitou um pouco, dando-lhe espaço para recusar o avanço, e assim que constatou que nada acontecia não hesitou mais em colar os seus lábios aos dele num beijo singelo e calmo.

Yuuki arregalou os olhos ao sentir o contacto tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão significativo. A sua mente ficou em branco, sem saber muito bem no que pensar ou a que se agarrar. E quando finalmente tomou consciência das suas ações deu por si a corresponder ao ato, fechando os olhos e agarrando-se ao casaco do outro ao sentir as suas pernas fraquejarem.

No entanto, o beijo não demorou muito e longos segundos depois já Ogami se afastava encarando novamente os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes que se abriam lentamente e inocentemente de volta para si.

- **Vou-te deixar com os teus pensamentos.** – Sorriu novamente, afagando-lhe os cabelos igualmente vermelhos antes de virar costas e distanciar-se na direção contrária. – **Quando chegares a alguma conclusão, ****_procura-me_****.** – Acenou brevemente sem parar de andar.

Yuuki observou-o absorto até ele desaparecer do seu campo de visão. Levou uma mão aos lábios e deixou-se escorregar pelo tronco da árvore até estar novamente sentado.

A sua mente processava tudo muito lentamente e, na sua confusão, não sabia nem o que pensar sobre o que acabara de acontecer nem o que deveria fazer a seguir.

No entanto, o seu coração que pulava freneticamente dentro do seu peito parecia saber, só faltava o seu dono dar-se conta disso.

**Owari!**

* * *

Bom, eu amo Code: Breaker e depois de ficar triste com o fim do anime quando me apareceu na cabeça a ideia para esta one shot não hesitei em escrever.  
Apesar de amar todos os code breakers tenho um carinho especial pelo Ogami e pelo Yuuki, e acho que eles ficam muito fofos juntos e eu preciso sempre de ter OTP's yaoi em todos os animes que vejo xD

Espero que alguém tenha gostado e que me dêem opiniões :3

Bjo.


End file.
